Adam's BIGGEST Secret
by MiniMutant
Summary: My first fanfiction set after the end of season three. Pairings SB LJ
1. Chapter 1

Adam's Biggest Secret 

Chapter 1: - Stranger things have happened

Disclaimer: - Mutant X doesn't belong to me. Yet! Mwhahaha. Just Kidding!

A.N: - Just to recap for those who were hospitalised when season 3 the finale was aired (The only possible excuse for missing it) Jesse has had his mutant code fixed and Lexa's expiry date is coming up. Adam has been captured by the dominion, by the creator who turns out to be the original Adam, well Adam was cloned from him so whatever. Sanctuary and the helix have been destroyed and with the help of D.D. (the guy in the wheelchair) Lexa, Jesse, Brennan and Shalimar escaped. Oh yeah and they destroyed the dominion facility in the progress. My story starts from well exactly where season 3 ended. Enjoy.

The cold night air bit at Mutant X as they fled the exploding dominion facility. They were running as fast as they could under the circumstances fully aware that they were being pursued.

"Guys their catching up on us!" Shalimar called sniffing the air. Their eyes were almost useless in the virtual darkness. Well all except Shalimar's anyway. "I can smell trees over there," she pointed, "Pine if I'm not much mistaken."

"Great Shal what do you want to do? Build a tree house? Or perhaps get a fire going their not going to notice one of those are they?" Lexa replied sarcastically.

"No I was planning on a more subtle approach. They'd make a good hiding and resting place." Shalimar replied flicking Lexa a smile she couldn't see.

As she turned away from Shalimar she noticed Jesse limping close behind. He had already refused their help, insisting he'd slow them down, and for them to go on without him. She walked over to him hooked her arm around his and dragged him along.

"I can walk you know Lexa." Jesse said indignantly.

"Could have fooled me." Lexa retorted.

" Well you could just leave me or just…….." Jesse was interrupted

"Or we could just help you Jess, Brennan you come over here and help me as Shal's the only one who can see these infernal trees. So she should lead the way." Brennan came over and grasped Jesse's other side helping him along. Shalimar led the way onwards.

"Hey Lexa couldn't you just use your powers to make a light or something?" Brennan questioned.

"And alert everyone to our position. I'm sorry Brennan you'll have to rely on my more subtle abilities," Shalimar interrupted before Lexa had a chance to speak. "Or is that a problem for you?"

"No problem just I thought it would be easier if we had some light. I'm not saying your not doing a good job. Oh I'm just digging myself into a hole aren't I?" Brennan commented.

"Yeah want to borrow my shovel." Jesse asked.

"Shhh were here. Now lets find a place to rest." Shalimar cut in as they approached the forest.

CRUNCH!

"Who stepped on a twig?" Lexa asked.

"Wasn't me." Jesse replied.

"Nor me," Shalimar replied. "Brennan?"

"Nope."

"No it was me." an unfamiliar voice came through the air a split second later the heard the click of a plasma grenade. Everyone dived for cover to be fair no they didn't they just got out of the line of fire. Shalimar who was closest to the attacker, and had heard a noise slightly before the man had spoken, had acted instinctively the moment he opened his mouth. She jumped high into the air using her feral eyes to spot a branch and cling to it, there was only two of them well that's good she thought. It was then the plasma grenade was thrown. Uh Oh thought Shalimar.

Jesse grabbed Lexa who was helping him walk and massed out just before the explosion so the impact did not affect them. Brennan skidded along the ground and fired a burst of electricity at the grenade it spun away and exploded destroying the trees. Now it just so happens that one of the trees that were blown up was the one that Shalimar was hiding in. She was sent flying and using her feral abilities aimed her flying kick right at one of the men, the one that had used the grenade. He was sent somersaulting into a tree.

"Shal behind you." Brennan called firing an electrical bolt at where an obvious laser sight was coming from.

"Huh, you fools ever heard of power-proof suits." Said the man. The electricity hadn't even fazed him and he then began firing off bullets like a madman. Brennan ducked behind a tree while Shalimar went for the more energetic approach of scaling a tree and hopping from one to the next as the bullets followed.

Jesse had released Lexa who summoned a sphere of light energy and blasted at the guy. The impact didn't hurt him but he was successfully blinded, blinded enough for Shalimar to leap down from her perch and hit him squarely in the face with a roundhouse kick. He fell backwards and did not get up. The team regrouped.

"Wow that was a close call," Jesse commented. "Everyone alright?"

"Just peachy." Lexa said conjured a ball of light around her hand.

"I thought you said that would just attract enemies." Brennan pointed out.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore in this forest the light isn't going to escape and anyone close will know we're here anyway that grenade wasn't exactly quiet was it?" commented Lexa

"Fair point." Brennan returned.

"Come on we have to put as much distance as we can between us and this place as possible." Shalimar said, her eyes scanning the darkness around them, well the bits that Lexa was illuminating anyway. They walked on until the trees cleared revealing…

"A cliff, just great how are we going to get down?" Brennan asked as they looked over the edge.

"It must be a least 5 kilometres," Jesse added.

"Anyone bring wings? No parachutes either well it's official were screwed." Lexa said dejectedly.

"There's no way we can survive falling off that." Shalimar commented.

"Precisely what I was thinking." They span around a whole group of dominion agents separated them from the safety of the trees. They were between a rock and a hard place.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Psyonic fury

Disclaimer: - I do not own Mutant X although someday perhaps…

AN: - Thanks to everyone that reviewed me, please continue to do so, thank you. 

"Give in Mutant X you don't stand a chance against us," The deep voice filled the ears of Mutant X at that exact moment a feeling of intense fear coursed through them. Lexa and Brennan both charged their powers while Jesse tried to get everyone behind him so he could protect them if necessary. "Don't bother our suits will prevent your powers from hurting us, so you have no useful weapons. Give in."

"Guys we've got no choice we have to give in." Jesse commented.

"I'll die before I let the dominion take me." Shalimar replied fiercely.

"Your choice. Personally I had hoped you were going to refuse," The dominion agent spoke to the night in a clear voice. He raised his hand and every single dominion agent raised their weapons, big nasty laser sights pointing right at Mutant X. Jesse massed out in front of the electrically charged Brennan, Lexa grabbed Shalimar and vanished. "No we both know you can't stay massed forever Mr Kilmartin and even you, Miss Pierce won't abandon your friends to death or will you. Reappear or we start shooting!" Lexa instantly reappeared with Shalimar a couple of meters to the left of where they'd come from; several snipers adjusted their aims accordingly. "My orders are to bring you in dead or alive, I don't think I really need to tell you which would give me more pleasure." The dominion agent grinned and lifted his weapon.

"But we surrendered," Lexa wailed loosing herself completely. "We surrendered, you can't do this to us!"

"Oh but we can." The agent smirked. Brennan walked over and grabbed Shalimar and turned her away.

"Shal, don't look I don't want you to see." Lexa looked nervously at Jesse they hugged and both looked away.

"Say goodbye Mutant X." the agent snarled.

"NO!" One of the agents ran forward and lifted their hands, a sphere of pink energy encircled the agent and Mutant X. Bullets ricocheted of the shield. "We have to get out of here," the figure said arms raised.

"How? Who are you any way?" Jesse asked.

"No time for questions. Ben are you in position?" She asked.

"Who are you talking to? Your invisible friend?" Lexa asked. It was just then that an aircraft appeared from nowhere just off the cliff. It looked like the same design as the helix but double the size, in height, width and length. A figure was standing on the roof.

"Who the hell is that?" Brennan asked.

"Ben, I'm Katrina by the way," The woman said removing her mask and visor to reveal a young woman of around 18 with long golden brown hair. "Lets go."

"What, on the plane, with you, we don't even know who you are?" Shalimar cut in worriedly.

"What choice do we have Shal?" Lexa responded. "Stay here and get shot or take our chances with them." The agents who had been firing at the newcomer on the plane suddenly screamed. A monstrous creature had appeared, huge long tentacles were reaching out after the agents, and its large sharp teeth glistened in the light from the plane. The agents fled. The beast disintegrated into nothingness.

"Nice one Ben, not very scary though you could have made it a bit more realistic." The woman called laughing up at the man.

"Whatever Katrina, hang on a minute," He pressed a button on a panel and descended into the plane a couple of seconds later a ramp had lowered down onto the edge of the cliff. The man stood on the ramp; now in the light from the plane they could finally see his features. Like the girl he was young although slightly older than the girl, he was still not that old 20 at max. He was tall and stocky with blonde hair that was gelled up. "Come on lets go." He said.

"No way, not till we get some answers," Brennan had charged an electrical bolt and was aiming it at the man whilst Lexa had a light beam focused on Katrina. "Who are you people?"

"My name is Katrina Richards until about a minute ago I worked for the dominion, but I was actually a double agent."

"So who do you really work for?" Jesse asked.

"Adam." Katrina responded. In all the confusion the man known as Ben fired two Psyonic blasts at Brennan and Lexa they both staggered backwards.

"I don't appreciate being aimed at or my partner for that matter." He glared at Lexa and Brennan. Shalimar flashed him her feral eyes and he flashed his right back.

"Wow, what are you? I thought you were a psyonic?" Shalimar asked in surprise.

"I am, I'm a psyonic-feral cross."

"Me on the other hand I'm pure psyonic." Katrina said cutting in and walking onto the ramp.

"How do you know Adam?" Jesse asked. "How come you work for him?"

"We don't," Ben, commented they all looked confused. "Look were sort of Mutant X 1.2 were Adam's back up plan, Katrina's been infiltrating the dominion along with her father while I run ops back at Haven."

"Haven?" asked Lexa

"Our base, hidden underwater, actually its really cool. So are you coming because if my mental readings are right, and they always are, a group of dominion agents are on their way? In addition there are several aircraft heading in our vague direction." Katrina replied smiling sweetly as she walked up to Ben. Mutant X look at each other and they all knew without words what they had to do.

"No, no wait," Katrina called before they could strike "we really are who we say we are look," She lifted up her finger Ben did the same, there glistening on it was a com-ring. "See I told you we were telling the truth."

"This proves nothing your agency could have made them. We won't come with you till you can prove who you are." Lexa butted in.

"Fine," Ben gave in. "These are patched into yours and our frequencies we hear what you say and can communicate with each other but not with you," He pulled 4 rings out his pocket. "These are for you apparently Adam left you messages on each of them and labelled them the sound is low so you'll have to hold them to your ear." With that he threw the rings to the appropriate people and headed inside. Mutant X listened to the rings but could hear nothing as one they boarded the plane with Katrina.

"How do you make these work?" Jesse asked.

"You don't," Ben replied lifting the ramp and closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: - How do you get answers? You ask a Hologram.

A.N: - My older sister MadMutant helped a lot with this story and will get angry if I don't thank her. I also thank her for the ideas she let me BORROW. I'm not a thief really I'm not.

"What do you mean they don't work? Hey what are you doing?" Shalimar shouted furiously, pulling on the door handle, nothing happened. They were trapped.

"There just com-rings, sorry we had to get you on board, we wouldn't have stooped this low if you weren't being so difficult," Katrina replied. Ben hit a light switch illuminating the previously pitch black room. The light revealed a large room that looked like a hospital wing. It had 4 double beds and lots of clearly hi-tech medical equipment. There was also a large staircase leading upstairs. "This is our med bay…" Before she could finish her sentence a bolt of electricity barely missed her as it zoomed passed and hit a box of syringes. The whole of Mutant X was raring to attack, a beam of light headed straight for Ben who easily dodged it.

"No wait," Jesse ran in front separating Ben and Katrina from the others. "Look guys we need answers and killing them isn't going to get them. How did you get com-rings? Only Adam knows how to make these so you must have met him at some point unless you stole his files. Who are you really, not names but who are you how did you meet Adam?" Brennan and Lexa both deactivated their powers waiting for answers.

"As I've already told you my name is Katrina Richards. Adam gave us these com-rings, when he recruited us to Mutant X. I used to be a faithful dominion agent, until my father showed me the truth, then I went to work with Adam as a double agent, loyal to Adam, but still within the dominion, in exchange my father was given a facility to help and train mutants, away from the prying eyes of the dominion. He's still a dominion agent, but doesn't believe in their cause, their all hail the creator nonsense."

"You know about the creator?" Lexa asked.

"My father is on the dominion high council so he knows most things." Katrina replied.

"On the dominion council I've met most of them is he the bald guy with the …?" Lexa started.

"So your father introduced you to Adam what about you?" Brennan cut in redirecting all attention on to Ben.

"My name is Ben Lakea. I'm a psyonic-feral cross. My life story would make a hell of a read but quite frankly one I would never publish. As for how I met Adam that's none of your god damn business. I knew Adam for along time before Katrina joined us. If you still won't believe us then well it's your loss. I'll just have to knock you out and drag you back to Haven and prove we are who we say we are." He then spun on his heels and walked towards the stairs.

"Wait, everything you've told us, you could be lying." Shalimar commented.

"If Adam himself told you would you believe?" Ben asked.

"Maybe yeah but…" said Shalimar.

"Computer activate hologram 1.4.1.13 now." Ben cut in and walked up the stairs.

"Activating computer hologram 1.4.1.13 please wait while engaging." A crisp female voice came through the speakers.

"Is he always so cold?" Jesse asked.

"Not always." Katrina commented.

"Lex, you've got competition." Shal laughed.

"No, even Ben's not that cold, he's normally quite cheerful it's just because you've been talking about Adam that always makes Ben on edge." Katrina replied also laughing.

"Hey," Lexa pouted. "That's not very nice, so why is he so upset with Adam? I mean everyone's been pissed at Adam for something. Why is he so angry at him?"

"Honestly I don't have any idea, I joined 6 months ago and when I did they were already going at it tooth and nail. The weird part was Adam would tell us to do something and Ben would always rebel, always. He'd never take what Adam said for face value." Katrina replied.

"Well that was wise." Brennan cut in.

"Hologram online." The cool female voice cut in. They all turned around, in the centre of the room a hologram buzzed into life.

"Hello," Adam said. "If this is playing, then I'm either dead, been captured or I have decided that me telling you this information in person will result in you attacking me for not telling you sooner. Ben and Katrina are good people they are both exceptional and professional. I want you to know that you can trust them a lot more than you can trust me. I know that doesn't mean that much. I have two more thing, if I am dead I would like to be cremated and my ashes spread out to sea. If I've been captured don't come after me, use Ben to synthesize the code to stabilize mutants worldwide. Call it my final wish. If you are to angry to talk to me I understand just do not tie anyone else into what I have done and please don't blame…" The hologram was suddenly interrupted by Ben's voice.

"Deactivate hologram." Ben muttered the hologram vanished.

"Well if that doesn't convince you nothing will." Katrina noted.

"Well it certainly was convincing and I certainly believe that Adam would be capable of keeping this a secret from us." Lexa replied.

"This whole thing is just like Adam." Brennan remarked.

"So what was Adam talking about the whole "use Ben to help stabilize the code" thing?" Shalimar asked.

"No idea." Ben replied his voice was casual but everyone knew he was lying. "So uh do you trust us?"

"I guess we have no choice but to trust you." Said Brennan.

"Great, can you save your "we finally trust you speech for when were out of dominion territory." Ben commented unenthusiastically.

"Oh god, we've been sitting here all this time. The dominion's bound to have found us." Jesse blurted out panicky.

"Relax," Ben replied quickly. "I set on autopilot when I went up a minute ago. Computer lower walls."

"Lowering walls." The female voice echoed through the room. The walls opened revealing a sheet of glass that allowed them to view that they were moving but fairly slowly to avoid detection.

"One more question," Shalimar, asked. "When that hologram said your name Ben it wasn't Adam's voice, it was clever but not right? Who are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ben replied and walked back up the stairs.

"Oh I think you touched a nerve." Katrina smiled.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! A red light flashed on one of the walls and the female computer voice cut in.

"Incoming aircraft, there are 15 hostile planes moving in on our position they all appear to have signal lock."

"Oh God." Those words had barely escaped from Katrina's lips when she races up the stairs closely pursued by Mutant X. They surveyed their surroundings. It was exactly the same layout as the helix had been only with 12 seats two up front and then two on each side followed by a gap and three long poles then the rest of the seats. Ben was seated at the front just taking the controls; they felt a lurch as the aircraft excelled to a much greater speed.

"Their speed is much greater than our own there is no way we can outrun them." The computer commented.

"Thanks, we don't have a hope of outrunning them the way I see we have 3 choices; we give in, we fight or we park and run on foot." Ben commented looking over his shoulder.

"Well honestly I don't like the look of any of those options, what weapons is this bad boy packing?" Jesse asked.

"Twin turbo cannons, one machine turret, one pulse wave and a reboot-able electromagnetic pulse." Katrina replied.

"Wow an electromagnetic pulse couldn't we use that to take them out?" Jesse asked.

"No go, I'm afraid our shields are down, we won't be able to block it out, we'd crash." Ben responded.

"Computer is there anyway we could get out crashing once we fired an electromagnetic pulse?" Katrina asked.

"Yes, Mr Mulwray would be able to sustain us before the emergency power kicks in."

"How long would it take to come online?" Jesse asked taking charge.

"Approximately 3 minutes 23 seconds." The computer responded.

"There's no way Brennan can keep this whole plane afloat that long."

"Yes he can," Ben replied. "If he has some help." He relinquished the controls and indicated that Shalimar should take them. He then walked over to a pole and indicated that Brennan should grasp it.

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"Adam said that this pole was designed to help channel your powers into it. Adam made this after he met you so…" he trailed off as Brennan gripped it and indicated he didn't want to know anymore. "Now I'm going to help guide you, my mental powers are going to lower your barriers a bit let all your energy flow out." Ben replied.

"Ok, I think I can live with that." Brennan said closing his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Katrina asked putting her finger by a button.

"God help us, everyone hang on to something, do it!" Ben replied. Katrina pressed the button.

AN: For those of you who haven't realised 1.4.1.13 is Adam in numerical code. I Thought I'd throw that in there. Please review.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Precog Predicament 

AN: - Sorry I haven't updated in ages I've been on holiday and just got back and have been really busy you know summer holidays and all that. Hope you like my next chapter please review.

Brennan regained consciousness slowly. He looked around gently as his head was killing him. He was lying on one of the beds in the med bay of the Avon, sitting on the bed next to him was Ben he was awake and talking to Katrina. Jesse was looking in awe at the electronical wonders of the med bay. Shalimar and Lexa were sitting on Brennan's bed; Lexa was watching Jesse while Shalimar had eyes only for Brennan. The second she saw his eyes flicker she slung her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Ow, ow, sore." Brennan mumbled.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you were sore. My bad." Shalimar replied releasing him.

"Sores an understatement I feel like hell." Brennan responded dragging himself into a sitting position.

"That's natural, every volt of your electrical energy was needed to keep this plane up." Ben responded.

"What you mean my powers are…are gone?" Brennan asked in a panic.

"Temporarily, yes but you should be fine soon." Katrina responded coolly.

"Great, so how long till I can fire sparks again?" Brennan asked wincing as he flexed his fingers.

"Sparks pretty soon but a full blast that could take a while." Katrina replied.

"Joy!" said Brennan sarcastically "so if your all down here who's flying the plane?"

"I am, the only one here who was designed for this purpose. So I believe I am the one best qualified to do it." The computer responded making Brennan jump.

"Computer you may be the best at driving this machine but does driving it at –25 miles per hour count?" Ben asked the computer remained silent. "See that's ruffled your feathers hasn't it?" Ben grinned.

"I'm afraid you have just proven your idiocy in your last statement. Firstly it is impossible to travel at –25 miles per hour. Secondly my feathers are not ruffled as I do not have feathers. I am a piece of superior machinery and I do not have…"

"Deactivate computer." Ben cut in stopping the computer mid flow and suddenly the voice stopped. "God she's so annoying sometimes you insult her once and BAM she won't shut up."

"Uh Ben." Katrina spoke gently.

"What?" Ben responded.

"You deactivated the computer."

"So?" Ben replied in confusion

"So who's flying this plane?" Katrina asked.

"Oh god." Ben rushed to the stairs, amidst Katrina's giggles and everyone else's looks of panic as they realised that the ship was going down. A couple of seconds later they levelled of."

"That's Ben for you leap before you look and all that." Katrina muttered to the rest of Mutant X as she made her way to the stairs, Brennan made to follow her but was stopped by Jesse.

"Brennan you need to rest." He told him steering him back to the bed.

"No way Jess."

"Look there's nobody here to fight why not just regain your strength for when we land." Shalimar informed him.

"You still don't trust them then?" Lexa asked.

"I'm not sure, they did save us and they know Adam but that isn't enough this could be one big trap." Shalimar replied.

"Shal this isn't like you it's normally Lex who doesn't trust anyone." Brennan replied looking at Shalimar as though worrying she'd turned into Lexa.

"How am I supposed to take that Brennan?" Lexa asked.

"As a complement and as a statement you can't deny it's true." He responded evenly as he slumped back down on his bed.

"I suppose you do have a point." She smiled looking at Jesse and Shalimar who were nodding in agreement.

"Well I'm going to go have a look at the cockpit." Jesse cut in wanting to end that conversation as quickly as possible. Lexa may be tough but even she has a breaking point.

"I'll go with you," She said. "Give you two some time alone." She grinned at Jesse as Jesse grinned back.

"Whatever Lexa don't go killing anyone." Shalimar replied.

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." She responded as she and Jesse left the med bay via the stairs.

"Wow this place is a marvel," Jesse commented looking at every piece of machinery he could possibly manage. Ben was driving, while Katrina looked amused at Jesse's behaviour. He was like a schoolboy who had just been given a new toy and wanted to see everything it could do. "What configuration setting are you running?"

"No idea," Katrina replied honestly." I just know it flies and has kick ass weapons, which have gotten us out of quite a few jams. Do you know what thingamajig this is running Ben?" Ben looked around his only response was.

"Computer activate." Then the computer became engaged in a 15-minute conversation with Jesse about the planes capabilities. While Katrina and Lexa tried not to laugh and Ben just kept driving along.

"Ben you are driving at unsafe speeds, please slow down." The computer asked its conversation finally over.

"If we want to get there before dawn we have to go this fast, and what do you expect me to hit up here?" Ben asked.

"That statement makes little sense our current location calculated by our speed we could be going at a safe speed and still reach there in approximately 1 hr and 45 minutes and 15 seconds before dawn." That shut Ben up but he did not slow down. Lexa was watching all this she was trying to get an idea about these people she had met. The girl was young happy and ready to laugh but at the same time could be serious and had been a dominion agent and Lexa knew that wasn't a picnic. The guy on the other hand was serious demanding used to getting his way cold to the point of freezing but seemed generally fond of Katrina. She began to feel a twitch in her fingers and assumed it was just tiredness. But it happened again a minute or two later, there it was again stronger than before. She felt a pull at her skin as it felt like it was being ripped apart. She could feel energy welling up inside energy she couldn't control.

"Jesse." She called out. Jesse looked over and could immediately tell something was wrong.

"Lexa what is it? Speak to me" but she couldn't. Katrina rushed over to join Lexa and Jesse. Lexa's body was in spasm as a wave of light energy emitted from her. "Lexa, Lexa what's happening, Lexa?" Jesse picked her up but dropped her as a beam of light energy struck him on the shoulder. She vanished before she hit the floor. "Where is she?"

"She's there," Ben called his feral eyes glowing "By the fire extinguisher." Jesse bent to pick her up and as she became visible and ready to fire another blast. Jesse massed out this time taking the impact; even so a wave of energy blasted some seats to smithereens and caused Ben to jump out of the way. Jesse carried her down to the med bay closely followed by Ben and Katrina.

"Everyone out now, you to Katrina," There was an outcry. "Now!" Ben ordered "Lexa's metabolism is falling apart she's dying." They swiftly left the room except Jesse who Ben held back.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help?" Shalimar asked Katrina in the cockpit.

"Sit tight, don't crash the plane and pray for a miracle. It's not as bad as it seems they've got the computer helping them after all."

"I have no idea what to do?" Jesse commented placing Lexa on one of the beds as another spasm of energy nearly sent him flying.

"Well first things first." Ben said and grabbed something from a tray and headed for Lexa's neck.

"A sub-dermal governor?" Jesse questioned worriedly

"It's the only way Jesse." Jesse looked away as Ben implanted one into the back of her neck. "Now computer access Adam's files when was Lexa's exact date."

"Adam might have been wrong." Jesse said

"Trust me on this he wont be wrong." Ben responded.

"She has approximately 22 hours 43 minutes to live." The computer chimed in at that moment.

"Isn't there some kind of rule that says we get at least 24 hours to save someone?" Jesse asked.

"Sorry Jesse not in this world." Ben replied as he reached over for two pen-like objects giving one to Jesse he said "We have to close the tissue where its coming apart look on the arms the blue tissue needs fixing with the pen." Jesse did what he was told as Ben did the other arm. Lexa's body stopped spasming and she fell into a deep sleep.

"We have to help her we need the cure." Jesse cried desperately.

"Lucky for you that you know someone who knows what it is." Ben replied. Jesse looked up at him. "We need to get back to Haven as soon as possible."

Shalimar and Brennan were hanging around anxiously by the door waiting for news.

"Your friend will be fine for now." Katrina called over to them as she manoeuvred the craft as quickly as possible.

"How can you say that?" Shalimar asked.

"Because I've seen this before they've got about 24 hours after this begins before they die. But don't worry Adam said that Ben knows the cure he wasn't willing to talk about it in public but I know for a fact he will use it to save your friend." It was then the door opened and Ben came back through.

"How is she?" Shalimar and Brennan asked in unison.

"She's resting you can go see her." Ben said

"What about the cure?" Brennan asked.

"We need to go back to Haven." Was Ben's only reply. Brennan unsatisfied with this answer went down with Shalimar to see Lexa.

"How long has she got?" Katrina asked.

"22 hours 40 minutes." Ben responded coldly

"Not long then." Katrina commented.

"No." Ben replied.

"We need to…" but suddenly Katrina stopped and wailed the sound made Shalimar and Brennan rush back upstairs.

"What's happening?" Shalimar asked.

"Its O.K she does this all the time," Ben replied picking up a pad and paper.

"The moon will fall,

Two bloods will be dashed,

The child will choose

and the mountain will crash." Katrina voice rang across the room.

"That was Bishop's prophecy the one about Ashloke's second coming." Brennan cut in.

"Really well she often picks up other people's predictions she's like a radio tower I'm telling you…" But Ben was cut of by another wail.

"Four will begin,

True love will call,

One will betray,

And one will fall."

"That's the prophecy Bishop gave me." Shalimar told Ben.

"Another Bishop one well that's interesting," he commented writing it down. Another wail. "Oh were not done yet."

"The saviour shall be reborn,

Two children one of dark one of light,

One will give in to their other half,

And one shall lose the fight."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mutant Saviour

AN: - Sorry Its been so long since I updated it was my birthday on the 13th so I've been kind of busy. Just like to point this out to Pand I'm a guy not a woman and if you thought the last cliffhanger was bad you'll hate this one. R&R.

"Well I've defiantly never heard that one before." Shal commented looking at Brennan.

"Me neither she seems to have grasped the concept of originality." Brennan smirked.

"Nope I've heard that one before." Ben responded bending over Katrina's still body.

"What? When?" Brennan asked.

"Now's note the time I'll tell you about-" Ben started before he was interrupted by Katrina. The interruption took the form of a bolt of psyonic energy that sent him sprawling across the floor. Katrina stopped writhing about and shot bolt upright after a couple of seconds she seemed to regain her senses and colour returned to her previously pale cheeks.

"Anything good?" she asked Ben as she gracefully stood up. Ben responded by leaping to his feet and collecting the pen and paper that had been sent flying when the psyonic bolt had hit Ben. He handed them over to Katrina. "Three Bishop prophecies I must be tuned into his frequency or something."

"Does it really work like that?" Shal asked curiously.

"No idea." Was the only response that she got.

"When did you meet Bishop Ben?" Brennan asked. Ben looked taken aback. "You said that you'd heard the prophecy before and Katrina just said it was a bishop prophecy I just put 2 and 2 together."

"That's not your concern right now we don't need to worry about prophecy or predictions right now. Right now we need to worry about Lexa and her limited life span." Ben responded coolly.

"But you said you could save her." Shalimar pointed out

"I don't have what I need."

Meanwhile Jesse hadn't left Lexa's side for an instant, he could hear loud noises coming from above him but they were of no concern to him what so ever all that mattered was that Lexa was dying and that they had to save her. They had to save her as soon as possible.

Meanwhile Ben had taken the controls and addressed the computer.

"Computer how far away are we from Haven?"

"Engaging docking systems now." The computer answered in its female voice. Shalimar looked out the window the 1st strokes of morning sun illuminated the sea below and a steep cliff face directly in front and coming up fast.

"Is Haven in a cliff face? Like Sanctuary." She asked.

"No." Ben replied as they shot straight for the cliff face. They were only a few metres from the cliff wall when they swiftly manoeuvred into a deep dive but now they were heading straight for the rocks at the base of the cliff.

"Uh guys you realise that were heading right for those sharp looking rocks down there right?" Brennan asked tentatively.

"Now were not will you two just relax we've done this hundreds of times before." Katrina replied irritated by their incessant whining. Brennan was about to retort but was prevented by the computer.

"Disengaging Haven security systems. Deactivating hologram." The moment the computer said these words the rocks below vanished to be replaced by a large circular platform. They easily pulled out of the dive and landed on the platform.

"Basement level." Ben said to nobody in particular. The world shot up well in actual fact they plummeted down and down till they reached a long tunnel. Ben drove down the tunnel on wheels, as there was not enough room for flight. The tunnel eventually changed from earthy rock to what appeared to be metal. They drove on another 100 metres and then entered a darkened room.

"Activate lights." Katrina said.

"Activating lights now." The computer responded. The lights revealed a huge room the size of a large field. However it was not the size of the room that was impressive that was lost on Brennan and Shalimar it was what was in the room that was impressive. It was a mechanics dream covering ever inch of floor space were different vehicles. There were cars, bikes, trucks and boats. All were looking impressive away from the rest was a 7-seater convertible they had to look twice because as everyone knows there's no such thing as a 7-seater convertible. There was also another aircraft that was parked in a space by an empty space obviously designed for there current aircraft. The other aircraft was an almost exact replica of the Helix. They parked quickly and Ben quickly rushed down the stairs in the blink of an eye closely pursued by Katrina. By the time that Brennan and Shalimar got downstairs Ben was already rummaging in a cupboard and pulling out a stretcher. Lexa began flailing her arms a force of light suddenly blinded them it was accompanied by a pinging sound as the subdernal governor that had been implanted in Lexa's neck ricocheted of an adjacent wall.

"Uh oh it's happening again." Jesse commented. A bolt of light went straight at Jesse who phased at exactly the right moment. Bolts flew in all directions sending everyone sprawling for cover. Ben fired a bolt of psyonic energy at Lexa who instantly fell still. Everyone regained their feet and surveyed the wreckage of the room fortunately everyone was uninjured but were now stepping through the remains of the contents of the room. Medical instruments smashed to pieces littered the floor; beds had been sent crashing into the walls in short everything was in utter chaos.

"Well looks like were going to have to do the spring cleaning again." Katrina smiled her usual cheerful self, making a joke whenever and however she could.

"Really funny Katrina," Ben grimaced lifting the stretcher of his legs and moving next to Lexa, Jesse rushed forwards to assist. "Computer can you begin the repairs?" Ben asked gruffly.

"I can." Was the only response Ben got.

"Begin the repairs then." Ben snapped hoisting Lexa down the ramp into the garage below. The rest of the team quickly followed him. They exited through the only door visible, a tall archway that led to a wide corridor. There was a door to the left, well double doors in fact one door was open while the others was closed. The closed door bore the legend Training Centre and Gymnasium. Even as they rushed past at top speed the Mutant x team couldn't help but glance at the open door and at the large sports hall, filled with gym equipment, that they beyond it. Ben and Jesse both holding Lexa on the stretcher led the way down the corridor as they passed another door this one on the right. The closed door sign read: Holding Cells.

"Holding cells?" Shalimar asked as they whizzed past.

"Adam designed this entire place, he designed the holding cells to contain mutants who couldn't control their powers till we taught them how." Katrina explained wearily.

"Or those mutants who could quite easily control their powers but where using them in ways that Adam disapproved of." Ben cut in as they ran past a flight of stairs leading up.

"What ways did Adam disapprove of?" Brennan asked. "Thieving"?

"Yes and others, he generally disapproved of ex-genomexers, and the Links weren't high on his Christmas card list. And he never liked the Dominion always knew they had a second agenda." Katrina commented.

"Smart man." Jesse responded.

"Most of the time," Ben replied as they entered an elevator. Once everyone was safely inside. Ben said. "Ground floor and quickly."

"One speed only," The computers female voice replied. "Departing from Basement, Training centre, Holding cells and Garage," The lifted shot upwards and a few seconds later. "Arriving at Ground floor, Infirmary, Med bay and laboratory." Ben had sped out the lift before the computer had said arriving. The rest of the team rushed out and where greeted by a huge lab. It was divided into 3 parts like the computer had said; in one part was a laboratory Adam would definitely would be proud of. In another was the infirmary beds lined up against the walls. In another a med bay not as big as ever of the other two sections it was here that Ben and Jesse had run with Lexa. Bed led the way to a bed covered in electrical components set up around it.

"I knew you were coming so I set this up." Ben explained indicating the electronical equipment. After saying this she and Ben began attaching a series of wires into Lexa's body, as she lay on the bed completely still other than the slow rhythmic rise and fall of her chest.

Suddenly Ben and Shalimar's eyes both glowed and Ben dived for a keyboard as Lexa's body once again began discharging light bolts. She vanished her powers cloaking her as the 1st bolts fired in all directions. They were to quick for Mutant X who would surely be fried but the beams stopped. After leaving Lexa's body they seemed to hit an eerie blue sphere that destroyed them on contact.

"Force field." Ben explained as Jesse nodded in agreement. Jesse had seen this before Katrina could tell his thoughts were on display to her he was an open book. Ben on the other hand was not an open book his book was more like a top secret diary locked with thousands of padlocks that can only be opened if you no how or are invited in.

"You said you could save her." Jesse said frantically shaking Ben. Ben pushed Jesse aside his feral strength sending Jesse staggering away.

"We don't have what we need." Ben replied.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked.

"For the stabilisation process you need 5 vital ingredients, we only have 2." Ben replied.

"So what are the others?" Shalimar asked trying to keep her voice emotionless her friend was dying and they were having a nice little chat no Shalimar's idea of helping.

"A unique coupling system that can be adapted to attach someone to a signal transmitter, a particular type of energy pulse that Adam designed the only one I know in existence was destroyed.

"What was it called?" Jesse asked.

"Adam called it his Omega Proto something or other." Ben replied.

"The Omega Proto 1479 we've got one of those back at sanctuary." Jesse said excitedly they were one step closer to saving Lexa.

"Ok so what's the last thing we need." Brennan asked.

"A signal transmitter or dish that we can adjust manually and know how to operate is it were big enough and had enough power we could transmit globally." Ben responded.

"We could fix the entire mutant population." Jesse replied cheerfully.

"The dominion have a huge dish in their facility in the Alps and I know how to operate it." Katrina cut in, in a rush.

"But aren't we still missing the coupling thingy?" Shalimar asked.

"The only one I know of is in Dominique's private facility in Buckingham, Virginia." Ben said.

"But we don't have time for all those places." Jesse replied desperately.

"Sure we do if we split up and get the coupling system and the energy pulse at the same time. Then we can meet up and go the Alps." Katrina pointed out.

"Yes your right I'll take Shalimar with me into Dominique's facility." Ben said.

"Take me." Katrina insisted.

"No you'll need feral abilities to even get anywhere near it." Ben responded.

"I'm able to propel myself electrically into the air." Brennan noted.

"I'm well aware of your abilities Brennan but your still not fully recharged so you are not able to propel anything into the air electrically I doubt you can even throw sparks yet." Ben responded truthfully.

"He has a point," Shal commented. "I'll be fine," She quickly answered Brennan's unasked question. "I'm a big girl I tie my own shoelaces and everything." Brennan blushed he knew Shalimar was capable but didn't trust Ben.

"We're not going anywhere till we've had some answers." Brennan retorted defiantly.

"Brennan Lexa's dying here we don't have time for Q and A." Jesse shouted.

"Jesse this could be a huge trap and I don't want to risk anyone's life unnecessarily."

"Unnecessarily, Lexa's dying here." Jesse shouted swinging his fist into Brennan's jaw the impact sent him staggering backwards. Shalimar and Katrina quickly intervened to prevent a fight breaking out.

"Look we've got enough problems without you two fighting all the time. But Brennan, Jesse's got a point we don't have time for questions." Katrina commented.

"No Katrina, They've got a right to answers, you've all got a right to answers. All I ask is once I start you don't interrupt." Ben responded avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Ok were to begin, let's start with 2 Genomex employees young, incredibly gifted and madly in love. Their names were Adam Kane and Evangeline Dominique." There was a sharp intake of breath at this pronouncement. "As I was saying Adam And Evangeline or Eve as she preferred. Were on the team that originally created mutants, shortly afterwards they got married and for a while they were happy till they realised what they'd done that is. After they realised what had happened Adam left Genomex and Dominique went with him. They built Sanctuary together and began to work on fixing mutants genetic code, as it was obvious from early stages that it was limited. You know that Adam's DNA was required for "Making Mutants" so to speak you learnt that when Eckhart tried making them. So Adam realised that with the right genetic manipulation he could make a living cure, a mutant whose sole purpose would be to fix the rest. He would let no one else under go this procedure, as it was a huge sacrifice on that part. So Adam and Dominique had a child."

"What?" Jesse asked amazed.

"No way." Brennan stammered. Ben continued as though there had been no interruptions.

"The child was born and Adam created a way of stabilising the genetic code using the child. However when the child was only 4 Dominique fled Sanctuary with the child and joined the Dominion. Adam was heartbroken. It took him 10 long years to locate the child and by that point he had already met Lexa and she had left and Shalimar and Jesse were both members of Mutant X. The child did not trust Adam however he did not trust anyone at that point. He joined the Links. He was there when Ashloke was resurrected, he heard Bishop's original prophecy about Ashloke's second coming. He was then selected to be the one to gather the elemental DNA required. Your DNA Brennan."

"So where is this child now?" Shalimar asked.

"You haven't guessed yet?" Ben opened his hand a pink eerie letters glowed they spelt his name Ben Lakea. They slowly rearranged to spell the name Abel Kane. "Adam had a son and that son has the ability to fix every mutant's DNA and that son is me!"

TBC


End file.
